Secret of the Petrovas II: The Fire Within
by DivineDebris
Summary: HIATUS , sorry! Elijah Mikaelson sacrificed everything to be with Evangeline Flemming, but, now that she knows the origin of her powers, Evangeline is finally realizing what it means to have the 'Petrova Fire'. And How will Evangeline's newly forged bond with Another Original affect her love for Elijah? SEQUEL to Elijah and Evangeline. Elijah/OC/Kol Stefan/OC Damon/Elena
1. The First of Many

****This is a sequel to Secret of the Petrovas: Elijah and Evangeline. I've written a very brief recap below if you don't want to bother with that story (lol). That one was my very first fanfic, and it's really rusty for the first few chapters, but it's a fun storyline – worth reading if you have the time. :)

* * *

**I wasn't planning on starting this story for several weeks, but I got an idea and couldn't leave it alone. I'm going to take my time with the chapters, so as not to overload myself at home, but hopefully the end results will always be worth it – to me and to you all. Thanks for taking the time to read!**

* * *

**Secret of the Petrovas II: The Fire Within  
**

_**Basic Recap of Book I:** Evangeline Flemming discovered she was Isobel Flemming's daughter aka Elena's half-sister, and that the power of the Petrova line passed to her when Elena became a vampire. She and Elijah fell in love, and through some freaky Petrova magic, she was able to have his baby (w00t!). A rival family of witches, afraid of Evangeline's potential ability to bear vampire children (an unfounded fear, really) and jealous of the power of Esther's line returning, trapped Evangeline and Elijah in their house and sealed it with magic so no one could get in or out. Evangeline was already in some kind of siren coma (Oh, by the way– the Petrovas descend from sirens) where she's reliving the existence of every siren in her line, caused by a protective magic from her amulet (made by Esther a thousand years ago) reacting with the enchanted stone of Orpheus from her charm bracelet (the music of Orpheus was the only known music able to overpower the siren song). One of the witches from the rival family is good and sacrifices herself to enable the enchantment on Elijah and Evangeline's home to be broken when a witch from Esther's line is able to break the spell. Meanwhile, Kol finds out he loves Evangeline as well, forty years pass, and a Mikaelson witch finally emerges to save the day. _**  
**

**Chapter 1: The First of Many**

**_Forty Years Ago:_**

A young woman leaned against the pale, shimmery rock, her wavy, deep brown hair blowing gracefully in the breeze. Her gray-blue eyes stared dully at the women frolicking along the flowery shore. A handsome man appeared on the shore, but the woman paid him no heed. No one ever saw her. She was but a figment of their imaginations, destined to see all but never truly live. And the man was sure to die, yet another victim of the siren song. So when the warmth of his hand clasped hers, she couldn't help but leap in shock.

"Evangeline." His deep mahogany eyes pierced through her murky ocean gaze.

"You… you can touch me?" Evangeline's mouth parted slightly. _How could this be happening? Perhaps he was some sort of demon sent to torment her._

"I was a fool to leave you." The handsome young man's hand caressed her cheek, and Evangeline couldn't help but lean into its warmth. _Perhaps he was an angel instead, sent to rescue her from this abyss of nothingness._

She stared carefully into his fiery gaze. "You look so familiar. Like someone I knew… lifetimes ago." _Had it really been lifetimes? Of just sitting? Watching? _

The striking man's mouth fell open as he tilted his head seductively. "Just how long do you think you've been here, sweetheart?"

The question brought Evangeline back to all that she had witnessed subconsciously, and she recalled the memories in a vague, dreamy tone. "I've watched the sirens through the ages for a millennia." Then, staring into the surreally attractive man's, she felt a peculiar sense of fellowship toward the seeming stranger. "No one has ever seen me before, but you look so familiar. Like a dream…" As she spoke the words, the young man's face flickered in the recesses of her mind, like a long forgotten reminiscence.

His face contorted with disbelief and anguish. "A dream?" Then his features changed, intensified, into a heated gaze Evangeline had only encountered a few times throughout her subliminal journey. "Then I shall make you remember."

Feeling the force of his hands pushing her into the rock behind her dizzied Evangeline's mind back to reality. This man was real, and the heat between them ignited with electricity.

She found herself envisioning the two of them in a house, against a wall instead of stone as he seductively breathed the on her neck, "How is it that the Petrova line has succeeded in luring so many of us in?"

Evangeline had no conscious recollection of the phrase, but the imagined scene became more clear. The small but quaint cottage house… and this man, smirking mischievously as he leaned in for a kiss.

His lips brushed gently against hers, and Evangeline lost all sense, immediately deepening the kiss and leaning in for more. It was a connection she'd witnessed time and time again from her siren ancestors, but Evangeline had long since forgotten how positively exhilarating the passion of a kiss could be.

The man seemed equally surprised for a moment but quickly recovered, pressing against her more urgently.

Memories flickered into her mind as the mysterious suitor kissed his way down her neck.

_You're a human… And I _will _be free of you._

Tears brimmed around her eyes as their last meeting finally sifted back into her memory.

_I've gotten off track, love. And you were never part of the plan… Don't worry, love. It's for the best._

Evangeline gasped, pushing the handsome man away. "You couldn't be…" The shock of his presence overwhelmed her.

"Couldn't be what, darling," he breathed, still caught up in their shameless ardor.

"Kol," A tear trickled down her cheek, "Is that you?"

The sound of his name caused him to shake from their blissful reverie, and he found his mind unable to get a hold on her subconscious.

"No," her scream carried over the ocean waves as Kol's figure faded. "Don't leave me here alone…"

She backed against the rock, inundated with a terrifying sense of isolation. Soon it would all be a distant memory, and she would have no one.

* * *

_**Present Day- Norfolk, VA**_** (2051 AD-ish)**

Seventeen-year-old Daphne Mikaelson sat in her dorm, books strewn along the floor. With her second semester at Old Dominion University over and done, she felt more than justified in letting her school belongings fall where gravity allowed. Not that it mattered.

Though Daphne had graduated high school at the tender age of sixteen, her mother Lucy made it clear that she would probably have to abandon her education at a moment's notice. After all, being the granddaughter of a vampire and a siren, daughter of a warlock and a witch, _and_ possessor of the 'Petrova Fire' was no easy task – even for someone as snarky and stubborn (and utterly awesome) as Daphne.

So when the door to her dorm room blew off its hinges that May afternoon Daphne barely blinked.

"Heeeey, yall are witches too!" She may as well have been stoned at how blasé she reacted to the situation as three rather frightening beings entered her living space.

Yawning exaggeratedly, Daphne lifted one hand and the two females dropped to the ground in a dead faint. She stared at the man, eyes narrowed. His chestnut coif and handsome face might have thrown any other girl for a loop, but Daphne recognized his mischievous smirk instantly.

"Well _blood and guts_, Kol Mikaelson, you could have just knocked. And why bother with the witches? I'm like – the most powerful one on the planet, right?"

Kol's grin widened. "I'm pleased to see you've done your research and know who I am. It will make introductions that much simpler."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Oh for goodness' sake, are you always this _smarmy_? It's kind of – revolting, no offense."

Kol's face grew taut, but he still managed keep his cool. "I'll forgive your indiscretions, seeing as…"

"Of course you will; you obviously need my help," she laughed lightly as she cut him off.

Kol's smile faded as he stared at the witch. "My brother failed to inform me how very forthright you are."

Daphne laughed even harder. "Oh please, that's Uncle Nik's favorite thing about me."

"Can you kindly be serious for five seconds?" he spat, losing any remaining semblance of patience.

"Wow," Daphne straightened up on her bed. "Nik's right; you are an absolute _buzz-kill_."

That did it. Kol lost his temper and lunged at the witch, full speed. She _would_ help him, one way or another. Unfortunately, he underestimated her abilities once again, and Kol landed flat on his back, completely immobilized.

No longer smiling, Daphne rose from her bed and crouched beside her ageless uncle. "That's strike two. Now tell me why in the hell you need my help so badly, before I blast your sorry behind to Chesapeake Bay."

Kol's eyes held a loathing stare for several seconds before softening ever so slightly. "You're the only one who can save her," he spat.

"Save who?" Daphne shook her head, somewhat bemused.

He finally exhaled in defeat, surrendering the last of his pride. "Your grandmother."

* * *

"My grandmother?" Daphne backed away from her uncle in astonishment. "You want me to save my grandmother – a.k.a. Evangeline Flemming – a.k.a. 'Sleeping Beauty' – a.k.a. your brother Elijah's epic love – a.k.a…"

"I get it!" Kol shouted exasperatedly.

Daphne studied her uncle for several seconds. Then she gasped as the realization struck her. "Oh my heck – you're in love with her."

"Forgive me for not readily admitting it; it's not exactly my most _shining_ moment…" He grimaced as if it pained him. "So how about you be a good girl and keep it to yourself, all right, sweetheart?"

Daphne pressed her lips together, seriously considering Kol's request. As flippant as she was about most things, she at least had the decency to respect _love_.

Finally she sighed, "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

The three-hour drive to Mystic Falls only took two with Kol's erratic driving. It was a wonder they didn't wreck – or at least get pulled over.

"So this is where everything happened…" Daphne smirked as they passed through the town without stopping. "Well, butter my bread. Mystic Falls the cutest little town you ever did see."

"Quite," Kol muttered sarcastically. He couldn't focus on the surroundings. He'd waited so long to see her – Evangeline. His mind was all chaos as the enchanted cottage grew closer.

Daphne frowned slightly as they reached the opposite edge of town. "So – Sleeping Beauty chooses Elijah over you, but you still are obsessed and in love with the woman after forty years? I don't know, Uncle Kol, endless pining doesn't seem your style – isn't she kind of a lost cause?"

Kol simply glared at his niece, pressing his foot more firmly on the gas pedal. "Did it ever occur to you, darling, that I'd want to find out _why_ my obsession with her is so enduring? Why – in spite of my better judgment and generally selfish outlook on life – I can't seem to rid her from my thoughts, even after forty years?" His eyes darkened angrily.

"Huh…" Daphne bit her lip. "Well she _is_ a siren. Maybe that's why you can't quit her."

"That's precisely what we're here to find out, love." He grimaced slightly and slowed the car, turning onto a gravelly path that led into the forest.

They pulled up to the fancy little cottage and stepped out of the car guardedly.

"Remember," Kol cautioned in a threatening murmur. "No one knows about my – situation…"

"You mean that you're in love with your brother's girl?"

Kol faked a leering smile. "Yes, that. So kindly bear in mind to keep your pretty little mouth shut after she and my brother wake."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "_Fine_, goodness, you don't have to get all über-paranoid about it."

They stepped up to the house, and Daphne raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"Well, this is great fun… What now?"

Kol scoffed, "I haven't the faintest, darling. Do some of that mystic, witchy stuff you're so good at, and see what happens."

"Forty years, and that's the best answer you can come up with?" Daphne was half tempted to give Kol an aneurism, just to teach him a lesson.

She stepped closer and could feel the magic around the house. It prickled beneath her fingers, calling to her, waiting to be touched.

Daphne lifted her hands slowly, finally pressing them to the door, and a shimmery golden glow escaped from her fingers.

Almost as if it were a sheet of paper being burned away at the corners, Daphne could see the golden shimmer spread across each inch of the exterior of the cottage. A smile stretched across her lips as she rested her hand on the door handle and pressed down.

The soft click of the door handle jolted Kol to his senses, and he gazed anxiously in Daphne's direction.

"Wait here." Daphne could hardly contain the smile on her face as she stepped inside the house. Everything was in pristine condition. Ageless from its forty-year sleep. And in the center of the room, resting on cots, lay the grandparents Daphne had never met but had heard so much about.

Taking a deep breath, Daphne pulled the dagger from Elijah's heart and retreated hastily to a corner of the room, unsure of how long she'd have to wait for his revival.

Several minutes later, Elijah's deep intake of breath startled her into utter silence. Daphne clutched a blood bag Kol had supplied her with and threw it hastily into her grandfather's lap.

"My uncle said you would need that." She called out awkwardly across the room as Elijah took in the scene and drank from the blood bag.

"Forgive me," Elijah stared toward the darkened corner of the room curiously, "but to whom do I owe my gratitude?"

Stepping into the light she shrugged, "Daphne. Daphne Mikaelson…"

* * *

Evangeline sat along the golden seashore when it happened. A shimmer of light beamed across the horizon, slowly melting the scene before her into darkness.

She suddenly felt a familiar presence beside her, one she'd spent ages longing for…

Evangeline's eyes fluttered open as she gasped for air. She turned slowly, and her eyes fell on the handsomest creature she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Elijah?"

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise as Evangeline kissed the crap out of her resurrected lover. Then, when 'Sleeping Beauty' realized there was someone else in the room, the three of them stumbled through inelegant introductions, and Daphne proceeded to tell them about her uncle, waiting patiently outside the front door.

Evangeline pushed her way to the entrance, curious as to the identity of this _mystery uncle_, but when her eyes fell on Kol, her breath stole.

"Welcome back, darling." Kol's eyes pierced through her insides, and sudden flickers and flashes from her subconscious inundated the siren's mind.

Evangeline touched her lips with her fingers as the memory of Kol's mouth on hers flooded her senses. For the briefest moment she remembered exactly how his body felt pressed against her – how his hands felt wrapped tightly around her waist – how his tongue moved in sync with her own, setting the recesses of her mind ablaze…

"Oh. My. Gosh…" Evangeline's voice trembled in a whisper. She was in deep trouble.

* * *

**I'm really excited about this story. It's going to delve a lot into mythology, and explore Daphne's life as well as Evangeline's. Hope you liked! REVIEW!**


	2. Challenges

**Sorry it took so long! I promise it won't take as long for the next chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They are the fuel to my fire. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Challenges**

Elijah was ready to forgive Kol of every misdeed he'd ever caused. He was so impressed with the fortitude and maturity shown by my brother in freeing himself and Evangeline that Elijah found himself pondering in astonishment what could have possibly changed Kol so much in forty years.

He was nearly to the front door when the unmistakable beat of Evangeline's heart stopped him short. It was – frantic. Then he caught sight of his brother's eyes, and he swore internally.

Kol hadn't changed. He was only after one thing, and it had _nothing _to do with familial ties. But Elijah masked his anger for the sake of those present and approached his brother.

Kol grinned a sham of a smile as his brother approached. "Elijah, brother, it's good to have you back."

Elijah kept his expression indistinguishable with his cryptic reply. "Indeed, Kol. I already see a great many things have changed. I wonder – where are Niklaus and Rebekah?"

Daphne decided to make sure her presence wouldn't go unnoticed. "I haven't seen Rebekah in ages, but my parents and I live right by Uncle Nik."

"You _wouldn't _know about Rebekah, sweetheart, seeing as our dear brother saw fit to stick a dagger in her heart nearly two years ago now." Kol glared venomously at the ground.

"Hmm," Daphne mused. "Yeah – that sounds like something Nik would do."

Evangeline's mouth fell open, "How does that not even bother you?"

Daphne stared straight into Evangeline's eyes without flinching. "Hey, I've got more important things to worry about, _Granny_. If you want to talk about ethics take it up my brothers. Self-righteous prigs…"

Evangeline couldn't decide what was more upsetting – her granddaughter's apathy or the fact that she'd just been called _Granny_. Fortunately, Kol changed the subject, distracting her from her disbelief.

"Well, what better time than the present to pay a visit to our dear brother." A strange glint flashed across his eyes, never straying from Evangeline's gaze. "Knowing Niklaus, I'm certain he'll want to celebrate your return."

Elijah growled internally. Kol's game was becoming clearer by the minute, although he couldn't be certain why Evangeline already seemed so affected.

Kol couldn't stop smirking. Pleased as he was to see Evangeline it was quite the added bonus to detect the hints the jealousy slipping through Elijah's carefully masked expression. _This was going to be fun._

* * *

"I want to see Henrik." Evangeline interrupted everyone's banter with her sudden request.

"Of course." Elijah took her hand firmly, and a gentle heat crept up her fingers as she smiled.

Kol's eyebrows waggled playfully at his niece. "Daphne, sweetheart. Be a good girl, and take us to see Klaus. I'm sure he'll be most anxious to see us."

"You know, I would love to, Kol. Except—" She smirked mischievously and raised a brow. "—I get pretty talkative when I'm driving. I'm not sure everyone wants my _loose lips_ running off about certain things, you know?"

Elijah did not miss the spasm of the fury mingled with fear that crossed his brother's face.

"Fine then," Kol strained, climbing into the driver's side of his fancy car. He swore inside. His niece definitely had the Petrova fire.

In truth, Kol was aching to get a glimpse into Evangeline's mind, and he'd hoped she would fall asleep at some point along the drive. But the seating arrangements soon proved to not matter. Evangeline had been asleep for forty years and was in no mood to doze off any time soon.

They arrived at a mansion two hours southwest of Mystic Falls, and Klaus welcomed them with open arms.

"So the knight in shining armor gallantly returns," Klaus uttered the phrase with a reminiscent grin. "All's well that ends well, Elijah."

"Niklaus." Elijah embraced his brother, surprised at the variance from Klaus's usually temperamental moods.

"And of course, my lovely Daphne." Klaus twirled his great-niece in a circle and gave her an amicable pat on the back. "I've missed you, my princess."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, which Daphne noticed.

"Oh mercy, no, Gramps. It's not like _that—"_ The relief in Elijah's face was clear. "— I just happen to be Uncle Nik's favorite member of the family," she beamed with pride. "I hope that doesn't put you out or anything. I mean, I don't know about you or Rebekah, but Kol _hates_ to come in second place. Isn't that right, Uncle?"

Kol's plastered grin fell into a grimace. "You know, I think we ought to have a _talk_, sweetheart."

Daphne's laughter carried across the lawn of Klaus's estate. She had blood of two of the most powerful lines of witches in her veins, and Kol still had the audacity to challenge her.

"Nonsense, Uncle. I'm just having a laugh. You don't need to worry about me."

Elijah listened to the exchanged with narrowed eyes. It was obvious that Daphne had leverage over Kol, but _what was it_? He decided to feign ignorance until he could piece more of the evidence together, but he had the sneaking suspicion it had to do with the way Kol continued to look at Evangeline.

Elijah wasn't worried. Two could play at Kol's devious game. He immediately scooped his siren love into his arms, causing a squeak of delight to emit from her lovely lips.

"Your castle awaits, my lady."

Evangeline's smile could have pierced the sky. It certainly pierced Kol. She seemed so happy with Elijah as they neared the threshold of Niklaus's home, and for the briefest moment Kol considered letting go of his obsessive desires so she could just be happy.

Then Elijah turned his head, glaring at his brother for just a flicker of a moment before carrying Evangeline through the front door.

Kol saw it, though no one else did. _He knew_. Elijah had already figured out Kol's true motives, and in that instantaneous flash of determined anger, he sent a clear challenge to his brother.

There was _no way_ Kol could back down now.

* * *

"A jolly time to take a vacation," Kol scoffed.

"No, it's fine." Evangeline smiled softly. "They'll still be back in time for the ball." She was excited to see her son and his family, as well as many of her old friends who said they would make the trip to see the old gang.

Kol sat at in the parlor, eyeing Evangeline strangely.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Evangeline frowned.

"Well, sweetheart, you haven't seemed quite yourself since your return. I expected a bit more of the _fire,_ if you know what I mean."

Evangeline grimaced into the kitchen where Daphne laughed with Klaus and Elijah. "There's more than enough Petrova fire in this house if you ask me." Then she turned to Kol, looking a bit more serious. "But I am different now, I suppose. I mean, I saw every siren that ever lived. I _know_ things, Kol."

"What kind of things?" He quirked his eyebrow and scooted closer to her teasingly.

Evangeline bit her lip. "Well, the last thing I saw before waking up was – a bit unreal, actually. There were muses – the ones you read about in Greek mythology. And there was a goddess named Demeter, and the daughters of the muses had a quest…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Wow," Kol said sarcastically. "Sounds like good fun, love."

"It was _important_," Evangeline raised her voice angrily, causing those in the other room to peer into the parlor, curiosity etched on their faces. "I just can't figure out why. It was the only vision I saw more than once."

Kol stuck his hands up innocently. "Hey, I never said it wasn't important."

"You know, I'm feeling a bit tired now," Evangeline sighed. "It's getting late. Goodnight, everyone."

Elijah rose to go with her.

"No, Elijah, you're having fun getting to know your _grand-kid_. I'll just meet you upstairs later." She smiled gently.

Without warning Elijah wrapped a firm hand around her waist and bent toward her in a swift, steady motion.

Kol watched with disgust as Evangeline's mouth was roughly savaged by his brother's anxious kisses. Kol knew _he could do better than that._ He also knew Evangeline would soon be asleep. _He would show her then._

* * *

**I love Daphne already… Evangeline's an absolute bore right now, but there are things in future chapters that will soon change that. And Elijah is NOT going to take Kol's crap for very long. I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one, but the next couple chapters will be longer. I hope you liked! **


	3. Mischief

**Ugh, I am the WORST! I promised this would be longer than the last chapter, and it SO wasn't… Feel free to verbally flog me…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mischief**

Daphne spotted Kol slink away, after Evangeline had been in her room for nearly an hour. The young witch's grin widened.

"Hey, Nik, I'm gonna turn in before midnight for once."

Klaus nodded curtly, currently engaged in filling Elijah in on the last forty years, and Daphne was able to sneak away after the younger of her uncles.

Daphne caught him settling down in the study adjacent to Evangeline's room. Kol seemed very upset at first for being interrupted, but Daphne's knowing smirk was eventually enough to allow himself to get pulled into the witch's sage-smelling room.

"Great, no one can hear us in here," she laughed.

The innuendo caused a flurry of confusion to flit across Kol's face. "Forgive me, darling, but I'm not into familial relations – if you catch my drift."

Daphne snort laughed. "You're so freakin' hilarious, Kol. I _don't_ want that from you."

"Then what do you want?" His eyes narrowed.

"I want to make things more interesting, Kol." A manic gleam in her eyes caused her uncle to step back. "Evangeline is such a _Grandma_ right now with her siren side being kept totally at bay. I say we take back her little bracelet and have some fun…"

Kol's eyes flickered with alarm. "She can't control herself without the charm on her bracelet."

"Oh yes she can," Daphne grinned. "You weren't there when it happened, but Nik told me all about it. Evangeline was in perfect control – albeit a bit more volatile – when her amulet was activated as a siren. As long as she keeps the amulet activated she's _free_ to be herself."

Kol's suspicion grew. "And why should I trust the little minx of witch who's been taunting me since our first meeting?"

Daphne giggled blithely. "Because I'm rooting for _you_, Uncle. I can see who I got my personality from, and it _wasn't_ my grandmother. It's – endearing in a way."

Kol's mouth slowly broke into an alluring smirk. "Well then. Let's get to it."

"Go ahead and visit Evangeline, Uncle. You'll _know_ when things change."

Kol returned to the study after removing Evangeline's bracelet and setting it on her night stand, more anxious than ever to visit Evangeline in her dreams…

* * *

It was the same dream again. Evangeline knew it was important, but she still couldn't figure out why.

_Melpomene sang sadly to the sleeping child in her arms while her sister danced blithely around._

"_What troubles you, sister?" Terpsichore spun to Melpomene's side and sat at her feet._

"_I sense much tribulation in store for this child and her posterity," she breathed uncertainly. "It is the same impression I felt for your other two daughters."_

"_Worry not for my children, dear sister," Terpisichore's eyes glistened a bright blue. "Demeter comes in a fortnight to fetch them, and we will once again be at our leisure to share our wisdom with the world."_

_Melpomene sighed tragically, "Perhaps you are right." She continued humming quietly and sadly._

Evangeline's subconscious skipped to the next essential part of the memory. She'd seen it time and time again— Terpsichore's three beautiful daughters, serving the goddess maiden, Persephone, until that fateful day when she disappeared to the underworld.

"_You must find her." Demeter faced the daughters of Terpsichore and pressed her hand over each of their hearts. _

_The three young maidens screamed in suffering as their bodies were altered by the Harvest Goddess's power. Their skin grew smooth and strong, like crystalline scales of shimmering ivory. Wings burst forth from their backs, and their eyes brightened beyond the color of the sky at midday. _

"_I have given you a great gift, young muses." Demeter stood back and drew in a pained breath. "Find Persephone and your new state will be glorious for all time, but fail," her eyes narrowed into formidable slits, "and your gift will be a curse. Your heart will never be appeased until _my _heart is content."_

_The young women nodded and took off into the air, determined to find their friend._

"Never be appeased?" A voice mocked beside her. "That explains the sexual tension."

Evangeline swung around to face the smooth, teasing voice.

"Get out of my dream, Kol!"

Kol grinned mischievously at the siren. "You like that I'm here. Admit it."

She groaned. "Kol, you're too distracting. I can't focus."

"Allow me to distract you then." He shifted closer, breathing in her ear, "I could distract you all night if you want."

Evangeline shivered for a few seconds, but quickly caught sense of reality. "No, Kol. This is important."

Kol frowned slightly. This wasn't going according to plan at all. Evangeline's conscious was too much in control, even in her sleep.

Then, without warning, Evangeline gasped. Even in the dream Kol could plainly see that her talisman was activated.

"Oh no!" Evangeline grabbed her wrist suddenly, finally realizing how Kol was there. "You shouldn't be here, Kol. Where is it? Where's my bracelet?"

"I have no idea, love. Why, what's wrong?" he smirked innocently.

"It's gone, Kol. My bracelet's gone. I won't be in control!"

"What about that glowy necklace you've got on?"

Evangeline's hand rose to the amulet and she pouted. "Oh."

"So it's all right then?" His voice was husky, stepping closer along the beach where they still stood in her subconscious.

"Yes," Evangeline's throat suddenly felt dry. Her heart began to race wildly as the young Original stepped closer.

* * *

Elijah had been discussing current events with Niklaus for nearly half an hour when he stopped suddenly.

"It's too quiet."

"That'll be the sage in Daphne's room, Elijah. Nothing to worry about."

"What about _Kol_…" His tone was threatening.

An incredulous grin spread across Klaus's features. "Now this _is _interesting. What am I missing here between you and our dear brother?"

Elijah did not bother with an answer. In two seconds he was upstairs in the room where Evangeline lay, and immediately he noticed her bracelet was missing.

Growling, he burst into the next room where Kol sat with a glazed, lusty expression.

"_NO_," Elijah snarled, racing to his brother and grabbing his neck.

Kol blinked in surprise. "Wow, we must have been more into it than I thought. Didn't even see you come in…"

Elijah tightened his grip. "Give me one good reason not to destroy you," he breathed menacingly.

Evangeline appeared at the door suddenly. "I WILL _KILL YOU_!"

Kol grinned. "Me or my brother, darling?"

Evangeline's eyes flickered bright blue. "Where is my _bracelet_, Kol? You have five seconds before I rip you apart."

Elijah was relieved that _he _was not the one she wanted to kill.

Kol on the other hand chuckled darkly. "Don't be rash, love. That amulet will keep you check."

Wings burst out of her back in an instant. Her skin became a smooth ivory, and the blue fire in her eyes grew brighter. "Time's _up_."

Kol blanched.

"Oh wow, Granny. This side of you is way more fun."

Evangeline reeled around to face Daphne. Her voice was low and threatening. "You put him up to this."

"Of course I did," Daphne snorted. "Look at you, you're an absolute riot."

"Where is it?" she breathed ominously.

"_You don't need it_," Daphne challenged in an equally intimidating tone.

Evangeline's eyes were wide with frenzied rage, but every so slowly the fire faded in her eyes, and her wings began to withdraw.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She stared at Daphne with the most pained expression the witch had ever seen.

For the first time since meeting her grandmother, she had no witty reply. "I was just trying to help you be free."

"Free?" Evangeline spat. Then she turned to Elijah and Kol, appraising each of them sorrowfully for a moment before returning her gaze to her granddaughter. "I'm _cursed_... and I will _NEVER_ be free."

No one said anything as Evangeline disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**I'm sorry again that it was so short. Today was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Hopefully the chapter was at least better than **_**that!**_** ;)**

**Oh, and that **_**lusty **_**expression that Kol had? You'll see exactly why later on… haha. Poor Elijah.**


End file.
